


The Hunt

by sinful_deity



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Bunny Alfonse being cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinful_deity/pseuds/sinful_deity
Summary: Alfonse sends reader on an egg hunt of her own.





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wholesome drabble ripped from Tumblr, nothing to see here.

Alfonse had been acting strange for the past couple of days, maybe it was because of the new outfit or because of everyone else’s new outfit, or because of the overwhelming amount of new heroes that had joined the ranks recently but he’d been acting so flustered around you, despite being in relationship for so long. You’ve been meaning to question him about it but between strategising and preparations for the Spring Festival there was no time whatsoever. Well there wasn’t really much time to ponder on it now, someone had to supervise the egg hunt and that someone was going to be you.

“Y/n!” Alfonse’s voice causes you to completely stop your marching and turn on your heel to face him, he looked excited about something, maybe his strange behaviour was because of the festival after all? He walked towards you, the bunny ears on his head flopping with each step.

“Hello Alfonse, coming with me to supervise the egg hunt?” He tilts his head in confusion.

“I thought Commander Anna decided she was going to supervise,”

“Oh well it makes my job easier then,”

“Well actually, love, I was hoping we could have an egg hunt of our own,” you smile feeling a buzz of excitement go through you, you thought about how childish you must look but pushed it to the side.

“Oh? Well I don’t see the harm in it, where are these eggs Alfonse?”

“Well it’s just one and it’s hidden inside the castle, I can give you hints if you like,”

“No I’m going to find it on my own!” You dart off with the prince following closely behind you, you searched all over the castle, in trees, bushes, gardens, armour and under tables but this egg was nowhere in sight. “Maybe someone already found it?” You ask yourself, Alfonse clears his throat.

“Actually I have it,”

“Oh. And you didn’t tell me,”

“Well you walked past it three times already and I was nervous someone else would find it and I don’t want anyone else to get your special egg, here,” he pulls the egg out from behind his back, it was pink with different coloured dots all over it, you take the egg from his hands.

“Thank you, it’s a really pretty egg,”

“Well now you should look inside,” you twist open the egg to reveal a sparkling silver diamond ring, your eyes widen as you gasp, almost dropping the egg which Alfonse quickly grabs.

“Hmm? Hey is that a-,” your question is cut off by Alfonse getting down on one knee, looking at you with a smile.

“Y/n will you-,”

“Of course I will!” You exclaim letting him put the wedding ring on your finger and then almost jumping into his arms when he stands back up.


End file.
